We Are One
by FujiwaraYumi24EXO
Summary: "Slogan kita We Are One kan, Kris?" EXO, fic buat Kris tersayang. DLDR! Review please!


We Are One

**Title: **We Are One**  
Author: **Fujiwara Yumi  
**Poster:**Jung Hye Sang**  
****Main Cast:**EXO**  
****Support Cast: **Find Out For Yourself!**  
****Rating:**T **  
****Genre: **Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Sad, etc**  
****Length:**Drabble**  
****Disclaimer:**This story belongs to me, from a variety of inspirations. Cast milik keluarga mereka masing-masing.**  
Warning: **AU, OOC, GaJe, Abal-abal, Typo, dan berbagai macam lainnya

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like!**

**Don't Read!**

**To Readers,**

**Enjoy, and Please Review!**

**Happy Reading! :D :D**

**.**

**.**

**-**_**W**__e_ _**A**_re _**O**_ne** -**

**.**

**.**

"**Slogan kita We Are One kan, Kris?"**

**.**

**.**

_**1**_5Mei kemarin adalah hari yang paling tidak diinginkan para EXOfans dan member EXO lainnya. Hari dimana Kris memutuskan untuk menggugat agensi SM, serta rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Kris akan keluar dari EXO.

_**B**_ukan. Bukan ini yang mereka inginkan. Mereka −EXOfans dan member EXO lain− tidak pernah berpikir kalau hal yang seperti ini akan terjadi. Hal yang membuat air mata para penggemar EXO terus mengucur deras, tak lupa rasa sesak dan terkejut yang menghampiri mereka.

_**S**_uho berdiri di depan sebuah figura photo EXO yang pertama kali mendapatkan 1st win di Music Bank, matanya menatap sendu kearah photo itu. Baekhyun tiba-tiba datang dan berdiri di sebelah Suho.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika hari yang buruk ini terjadi" gumam Baekhyun ikut menatap photo itu

"…"

"Suho hyung, apa yang ada dipikiranmu sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menoleh pada Suho

_**S**_uho tersenyum pahit, "Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana dan kenapa ini semua terjadi pada EXO? Kita bahkan baru dua tahun menjalani karir. Dua tahun kita bersama-sama, itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Kita semua tertawa bersama, menangis bersama dan berjuang bersama dalam dua tahun ini. Dan kenapa hari yang menyakitkan ini datang?"

_**C**_hanyeol, Kai dan Kyungsoo datang menghampiri Suho dan Baekhyun. Mata mereka langsung menyiratkan kesedihan ketika melihat photo yang dipajang di depan Suho dan Baekhyun.

"Tao hilang"

_**P**_ernyataan dari bibir ketiga membernya itu membuat Suho terkejut.

**.**

**.**

_**T**_ao berjalan-jalan di daerah Seoul sendiri, dengan perasaan yang tak menentu. Dadanya sesak ketika mengenang sosok Kris. Air matanya tak pernah berhenti keluar.

_**T**_ao menghela nafasnya dengan berat, dan air mata kembali meluncur dari sudut matanya. Sehun, Luhan dan Lay berlari mendatangi Tao. Tao menepis tangan Sehun yang berusaha memegangnya.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri!" teriak Tao

"Kau harus pulang Tao! Semuanya mengkhawatirkanmu!" Luhan mencoba memegang tangan Tao

_**T**_ao diam, "Apa Kris-ge juga mengkhawatirkanku?"

_**S**_emua diam mendengarnya. Mereka tahu benar jika Tao sangat dekat dengan Kris. Dan akan sangat berat diterima oleh Tao ketika Kris mengatakan akan pergi meninggalkannya, meninggalkan EXO.

"Jawab aku Lu-ge!"

_**T**_ao mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Luhan membuat Lay dan Sehun panic dan mencoba menghentikan aksi Tao. Tiba-tiba Tao diam dan menjatuhkan dirinya keatas trotoar. Isak tangisnya terdengar, Lay, Sehun dan Luhan terasa pilu mendengarnya.

"Kris-ge, jangan pergi. Jangan tinggalkan aku, hiks"

**.**

**.**

_**S**_uho menatap ponselnya tanpa berkedip, ia sedang mencoba menghubungi Kris. Mencoba membujuk sang Dduizhang untuk kembali, kembali bersama mereka. Xiumin datang sembari membawa segelas air mineral untuk suho.

"Minumlah, Suho" titah Xiumin seraya menyodorkan air itu pada Suho

_**S**_uho tersenyum lemah dan mengambil gelas itu lalu meminumnya habis, Xiumin melirik ponsel Suho. Ia mengelus punggung Suho sayang. Ini adalah suatu konflik yang sangat meleahkan dan menyakitkan bagi mereka.

"Aku yakin Kris bukan orang yang bodoh" ucap Xiumin

_**T**_ak lama terdengar nada panggilan dari ponsel Suho, Suho langsung mengangkat panggilan dari Kris dan me-loudspeaker-kannya.

"Kris-ge"

"_**Ya, Suho? Ada apa?"**_

"Ada apa? Kau bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh?!" Tanya Suho dengan kesal

"_**Kenapa denganmu? Oh, kau mendengar berita itu?"**_

"Jangan terlihat santai, Kris!" seru Xiumin ikut kesal

"_**Dengar, aku tidak akan keluar dari EXO. Kau pikir aku semudah itu keluar dan meninggalkan kalian? Aku sudah menganggap kalian adalah keluargaku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menghapus kenangan yang kita pernah ciptakan. Kita, EXO, akan selalu bersama. Sampai kapanpun. Jangan dengar apapun, kalian hanya cukup mendengarkan aku,"**_

"_**Aku akan pergi sebentar, tidak akan lama. Hanya sebentar. Setelah selesai, aku akan kembali bersama kalian. Sampai kalian merasa bosan padaku"**_

"Kami tidak akan bosan padamu Kris. Tidak akan pernah bosan padamu" suara Xiumin terdengar lirih, sedangkan Suho sudah menangis

"_**Aku akan kembali, tunggu saja"**_

"Slogan kita We Are One kan, Kris?" Tanya Suho dengan tangisnya

"_**Ya, We Are One, We Are EXO, EXO saranghaja!"**_

_**S**_ontak saja, tangis Suho dan Xiumin pecah mendengarnya. Member EXO yang sedang menguping pun langsung membuka pintu kamar Suho dan menghambur memeluk Xiumin dan Suho.

"KRIS! Kami merindukanmu! Kami sayang padamu! Jangan pergi!"

_**T**_**HE **_**E**_**ND**

Yang galau karena Kris, ayo angkat tangan! *gila

Sorry for thypo, dan kegajeannya

Akhir kata,

**.**

**.**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
